


Writer's Block

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm having trouble with my latest story, so my muse decides to come help inspire me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended....I'm just borrowing one or two of the characters for a little while, but I'll bring them right back!  
  
 **Author's Note:** This little fic came from my frustration at writer's block for a story I was trying to finish for two months- so I had a little metafiction fun...at Draco's expense ;)  
  
  
"Still having trouble with the plot?" asked a silky voice in my ear.  
  
I jumped a foot in the air, banging my knee on the underside of the desk.  Whippping around, I glared at the offender while massaging my sore knee.  "Do you _always_ need to sneak up on me like that?" I hissed.  
  
My muse smirked and spread his hands out in front of him.  "What kind of muse would I be if I was only there when you wanted me at your beck and call?  How am I to give you _spurts_ of insight if I only come when I'm called?" he pouted.  
  
"You always have been of mercurial temperament, Draco," I groused as I spun back around to glare at my computer screen. The blinking cursor mocked me. All that I had typed so far was the title for my latest Draco/Hermione erotica, but hard as I tried, I couldn't put down on paper the ideas I had in my head at the moment.  Decidedly not looking at my muse, I started tapping my nails in irritation.  "So, what's your point in popping in today?  Simply here to torment me, eh?"  I felt him come up behind me again, the hair he'd grown long for **_Into Their Hands_** tickling my neck.  
  
"Who said anything about _teasing_?  As you've so often told your friends and fans, your stories come from more... _personal_ knowledge, after all," he reminded me, as he began planting kisses along the side of my neck.  He knew, as only a muse could, that it was one of my sensitive spots and never failed to get a reaction.  My head rolled back as I moaned, and I felt his smirk against my skin as he spun my chair around to face him.  "We'll just have to ignite that little spark of....creativity," he said, kneeling in front of me while his deft fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt. "Can't have me and Hermione not enjoying ourselves as much as possible, can we?" _Pop_ went a button. "You two are well suited, after all- two lil lusty bookworms, you are." _Pop_ "Taste good too," he said, as the final button popped loose and he filled his hands with my breasts.  His thumbs played over my cloth covered nipples as he leaned forward to suck and nibble on the side of my neck once again.   
  
Damn, _he knew me too well, but such is the case of a writer and her muse_ , I thought as Draco undid the clasp on my bra and my breasts fell free.  He immediately had one in his mouth, tonguing and scraping at the nipple with his teeth.  One hand was busy with my other nipple, while the other hand, such a pale contrast to my tanned skin, slowly drifted down my stomach into the waistband of my skirt.  He looked up at me with a smirk in his eyes while he continued to manipulate my breast in his mouth and teased me below with his fingers. I dug my hands into my hair, fisting it in the brown curls as I tried to make him glide those fingers closer to where I wanted, no _needed_ them, but I knew, having written him this way enough times, that he was one who enjoyed taking his time when he was enjoying himself.  So, I just lay back in my chair as he continued to torture and tease me until I thought I couldn't be any wetter.  His fingers disappeared from my body and I whimpered at the loss until I saw he was only switching breasts.  Now it was his right hand gliding down the same path as the left - only this time, he slid it underneath my skirt, where he knew I rarely, if ever, wore anything.  I'd had Hermione dressed in such a way a few times, and he'd always seemed to enjoy that.  He soon had two fingers slammed into my wet hole and I moaned from the sensations.  He smiled and continued to slide those fingers in and out of my weeping pussy, occasionally curling them up to hit my G-spot.  He caressed me like an expert lover for what felt like endless moments until I came with a cry, drenching his fingers.  
  
He pulled them out, sucking them noisily as I slid to the floor, boneless, beside him.  My body may not have wanted to move just yet, but my hands soon had his pants unzipped and down by his ankles.  I crawled over, gripping his half hard cock with one hand while I slid my mouth down over the head, doing what I loved best. I swirled my tongue up, down and around his length as he groaned above me while keeping up a continuous corkscrew motion with my hand.  At one point, I flattened my tongue along the underside of his erection and slowly gulped the whole of it down my throat.  I swear, there's next to nothing I love better than to give a man head.  There is just something about the feel of them in my mouth, feeling them pulsing around my tongue, that makes me just want to swallow them like so much candy.  So, that's what I proceeded to do, his moans and gasps egging me on until I felt his hands land on my shoulders.  
  
"Bend over the desk," he ordered brusquely, as he yanked me to my feet.  I did as requested, sliding my skirt down and off.  Seeing my lush ass up in the air was apparently too much for him to resist, since he soon gave me a couple of good quick swats on it.  I moaned, rolling my hips back towards him as he then teased me with the head of his cock.  He did that for a minute or so before sliding it deep inside.  Gripping my hips, he started with a slower tempo then quickly picked up the pace at my insistence.  It felt so good being filled full and getting fucked so well - it had been a while for me, so it was no surprise that my libido needed a jumpstart for my more sexually charged stories.  Just then, I felt Draco slide out and suddenly slam back in, to get my attention, I guessed.  I let out a ragged gasp at the sensation of him hitting that one sweet spot again and rolled my hips back again as he continued fucking the living shit out of me to the point I saw stars as I screamed my release yet again. Draco wasn't far behind and he leaned forward on my back afterward as we both tried to calm our racing hearts.  
  
"In the mood for a shower?" he asked.  
  
My mind filled with images of him, me, and Hermione in the shower, and how could I work that in to one of the eroticas.  I grinned back at him.  "Maybe...think you could have Hermione join us?" I asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," he replied with a smirk.


End file.
